At the Beginning
by beelzemongirl
Summary: My first Transformers fic and it's Armada based. Starscream hears Alexis sing and decides to join in. Not a pairing, but it could become one.


Disclaimer: I do not own this song that is sung in this fanfic. It belongs to Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. It's not worth suing me over. I own nothing, as said before, but ideas are purely mine.

"Oh c'mon Alexis, we heard you sing like a bird" Carlos said, "Please sing something".

"I can't guys, not with everyone staring at me" Alexis replied.

"Okay, what if we looked away?" Rad asked.

"No, guys I really don't feel like singing right now".

"Alright, we won't pressure or nothing" Billy said.

"Thanks guys. I gotta go clear my head".

Alexis left the room and started down a nearby hall. When she was sure she was alone, she started singing.

Little did she know that someone was hearing her. That someone was no more than Starscream, who happened to be her newest best friend.

_"We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming of what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you". _

Knowing this song, Starscream followed her and joined along.

**"No one told me, I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me-"** he waited for her to sing the part with him.

Alexis smiled as she noticed him and sang along.

_**"This is the start. And life is the road and I wanna keep going. Love is the river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you". **_

Alexis took up her part.

_"We were strangers on a crazy adventure". _

She didn't have to wait for Starscream to sing his part.

**"Never dreaming how our dreams would come true". **

_**"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you. And life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep going. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you". **_

They paused for a minute to catch their breath and then continued.

_**"I knew there was somebody somewhere. And the love in the dark. Now I know my dream will live up. I've been waiting so long. Nothing's gonna tear us apart. And life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you".**_

They stopped again and realized they just couldn't stop smiling. What in the world was that all about?

"_**Life is the road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep going on…". **_

"_Starting out on a journey…". _

"_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…with you". **_

An awkward silence followed the song and then the pair heard a round of applause.

"What the-" Alexis turned and saw her friends had all been there the whole time watching the "show", "Guys, that's not funny!".

"That was awesome!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, do an encore, will ya?" Fred asked.

"Guys-".

"PLEASE?".

Alexis looked up at Starscream. "You wanna?" she asked.

He shrugged a shoulder. "I don't mind, but I sound terrible".

"That's so untrue! I thought you were great. The only problem I have is that I don't like singing in front of an audience".

"How come?".

"Stage fright issue. I'd rather not talk about it in front of them".

"Hey, whatever you wanna say Alexis, you can say in front of us, right?".

"I'd rather not".

Starscream looked over at the guys. "I think you'd better go. She's trying to say she wants to talk to me alone".

"Of course. C'mon, let's leave the love birds alone" Carlos commented as he and the guys started leaving.

"LOVE BIRDS?!" the two best friends looked at each other and then at the guys.

"No offense, guys" Carlos tried to defend himself.

"Ah, none taken" Alexis just chose to forgive and forget.

"You said it, not me" Starscream was also trying his hand at being comical.

When they were gone, Alexis and Starscream merely enjoyed each other's company.

"You know, I kinda would like to stand at the beginning with you" Alexis said at last.

"Me? Of everyone you know?" Starscream replied.

"Yeah. You're not like others I've met, you know. You wanna watch the sun go down with me?".

"Sure. You know, I think I'd like to stand at the beginning with you too, Alexis. I can be myself around you".

"So you'll stick around for this journey?".

"That's a promise".

Author's note: So, what'd you think? Make me a review and give me input on whether or not I should make a series of short stories based around these two. I might anyway, so keep your fingers crossed.

Beelzemongirl


End file.
